Friends and Lovers
by ChrisSoAnime
Summary: Friends for Life? That's what they thought... but what happens when they start a new life outside of Honnouji? That's when the whole "besties" takes a far sweeter turn... Rated M for Lemon and Stuff.
1. Chapter 1

"RYUKO-CHAN!" Mako shouted in her usual excited and bubbly fashion. She had spotted her friend and leaped up and hugged her like she always did. Ryuko let out a light laugh as she hugged back.

Mako was excited. After Ryuko settled in after moving in with Satsuki, they finally were able to go on the date they agreed upon on the battleground that was once Honnouji. They all moved out in separate ways. Ryuko lived with her sister. Jakuzure lived in the same city but did her own thing. Only really talking to Satsuki on occasion.

The other three of the Elite four's location were unknown to her. But her family had moved as her father had gotten a job as a full doctor. The family left but Mako wanted to stay behind and do her own thing. Live her own life.

Satsuki, now owning REVOCS, her Former mothers business and having a absurd amount of extra personal profit and more than enough for the luxury home that She and Ryuko shared, Satsuki agreed to buy and pay all bills on a fancy house for Mako to live in for free for the rest of her life.

"As a way of thanking you for being Ryuko's friend and Apologizing for everything at Honnouji." Is what Satsuki said when handing Mako the keys to the house she had been given.

Ryuko had settled in and so did Mako. So now they had to keep their deal. Satsuki had to work now after getting her haircut and hanging with them the first time. This date would be Mako and Ryuko only. Mako was aware that this date was a friendly thing and that any romantic tension was not present, and Mako wasn't even sure if she felt that way or not. So she brushed it off.

But it still nagged. It kept on. Mako spent plenty of time on internet social medias, and unfortunately mostly saw the romantic pages and posts, and convinced herself for awhile that she was in love with Ryuko. Her common sense, as little as it was, kicked in and told that friends aren't always love, but consistent exposure to those things kept bugging her about it.

In her eyes, she thought they should belong together. Cause, well, those pictures of them she posted on her new Instagram page said that they were 'cute' together, and should 'get together'.

Of course, a few references that were sexual, but Mako tried ignoring those to prevent fantasies.

"How'ya been? Still stayin out of trouble?" Ryuko asked after the hug broke. Mako eagerly shook her head, implying she had. The two hung out lots in the meantime, but never really talked much about life.

"Still bubbly as ever, let's go!" Ryuko said, in which Mako giggled and pushed her friend forward with her, with Ryuko sighing and going along with a grin.

Mako walked along with her friend, looking at everything with awe.

Course, everything was the same as it always was and nothing new had happened, but being with Ryuko seemed to change everything like it was all amazing.

It took a second to realize that she had taken her hand and entwined it with Ryuko's.

And just a second longer to realize Ryuko didn't pull away from it.

Ryuko's hand was warm, firm, rough with callouses from all the years at the punching bag and in brawls, but so, _SO_ comforting.

Mako stopped in surprise Ryuko let her hold her hand. Ryuko always shook off the cling and hugs and such for a long time. She never showed any kind of affection before. It stunned her.

"Oi, what are you staring at?" Ryuko said, following her eyes to their linked hands. She realized what they were looking at. She blushed a little.

Mako watched her cheeks turn slightly pink. She stared at Ryuko's pink cheeks... then her lips as the silence grew.

"I knew you grabbed my hand. I let you. I... I liked it. I like it when you hold my hand Mako. It... it feels like it belongs in your hand. Forget it..." Ryuko said, but not letting go of her friends hand. Mako felt warm. All over, almost tingly, and surprisingly light and giddy. She leaned up and gently, like moths wings, kissed Ryuko's cheek.

Mako kisses her cheek and then looked at her with a giggle.

Ryuko was stunned, then her entire face went Tomato Red.

"B-B-Bloody hell! D-don't do something dangerous like that!" Ryuko shouted. Mako was confused.

"What do you mean dangerous, Ryuko-Chan?" She asked innocently, not understanding fully what she meant.

Ryuko just seemed to twitch out a little. She clenched into fists and stretched out her hands. Then, appearing to have an internal struggle with what seemed like a desire to grab Mako, she spoke.

"Don't make me wanna kiss you, idiot!" Ryuko shouted.

Makos face flooded red.

"You... want to kiss me?" She asked.

Ryuko's face went even redder. She crouched, burying her face in her knees so Mako wouldn't see it.

"Ryuko-Chan... isn't that what people on dates do anyways?" She asked gently.

"Don't tempt me Mako. This was friendly wasn't it?" She responded, barely coming out of the knees.

"Yes, it was a friendly thing... but truth is, Ryuko-Chan, I don't want it to be like that. I want more." Mako said. Hoping that was the right way to say how she felt, not knowing fully herself.

"Mako... I've never... been... you know, in love. I've never kissed, well, anyone. I don't... I mean... I don't wanna hurt you." Ryuko said gently.

Mako wasn't used to this emotional, gentle side of Ryuko. All she ever knew was muscle and steel. But she was starting to see that she was a girl, just like she was.

"Then... do it slowly?" She said TJ Ryuko, taking her face in her hands as she very slowly drew it towards her face.

Ryuko nodded gently.

They, very slowly, and very deliberately, came closer... closer... closer...

Their lips just barely, very gently, brushed against each other. It felt like little electric shocks. Right before they were about to kiss... Mako bit her lip.

"I'm scared." She said to Ryuko, a tiny tear building in her eye.

Ryuko smiled a little.

"Mako, I'm terrified." She replied gently.

Then their lips gently pushed together as their eyes closed. They both felt about 60 pounds of dynamite go off in their stomachs.

But... their lips were so warm against each other's. The intimate contact was inviting... comforting... safe. It wasn't upsetting... scary... uncomfortable... no.

They were...

Happy.

They pushed in a little more firmly, Ryuko standing and wrapping her arms around Mako, hand running through her soft brown hair.

Mako placed her hands on Ryuko's chest, just above her breasts. She could feel the racing beat of Ryuko's heart as she enjoyed being encased in Ryuko's strong embrace as they shared an intimate moment.

It was strong, safe, and reliable. She smelled of spice, wind, and a hint of water. Like Ryuko, whose scent she associated with safety.

It was... in all ways... in their words... beautiful.

They kissed for about 5 minutes. It was probably only around 40 seconds, but for those two, it was an eternity of bliss.

"Mako. I have feelings. Feelings I don't understand. I'm sorry I can't say that I love you... but I don't even know if I would mean it." Ryuko said, breathing heavily as the two pressed their foreheads together after their deep kiss.

It was a first kiss for both of them. They were both winded and almost exhausted from it. They didn't anticipate the intensity of it.

Cause that was when Mako fainted.

Mako awoke in her home. Ryuko was above her. Mako's head was in Ryuko's lap. Ryuko smiled at Mako's now opened brown eyes.

"You're cute when you sleep. You know that?" Ryuko said.

Mako giggled and gave her a bestie hug. They laughed a but and then started wrestling around. Ryuko of course won, then they ate some food. Mako, of course, stuffing her face as the two had a lighthearted conversation about the perils of the new shower Satsuki bought at Ryuko's place.

"It has a million buttons, I swear! Tell me... do I still smell like roses?" She said. They had a little segment where they took turns sniffing each other which made them laugh.

They finished up and they cleaned their dishes.

As Ryuko was putting away the last dish, they both turned and bumped into each other. Ryuko's hands landed on Mako's waist, Mako's hands landing on Ryuko's upper chest again. The two stopped and stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

Mako, again, stared at Ryuko's lips. Longing for a kiss, but too afraid to ask.

"Mako, can I be your girlfriend?" Ryuko asked gently before placing her lips on mako's again. Gently, tender and loving.

The two pulled away after a few seconds and Mako smiled.

"Yes, you can Ryuko-Chan."


	2. Chapter 2: the movie incident

"You have comfy thighs, Ryuko-Chan." Mako said. She had her head on Ryuko's lap as they watched movies. They laid on Mako's couch at her house, watching Jumanji.

"Oh. Uh, thanks? Ya really hafta teach me how to do that. Me random and cute and shit like that." Ryuko replied. Mako grinned and shrugged, looking back to the movie while reaching over to pluck some popcorn from the bowl on the nearby table.

They reached the part in the movie where Robin Williams is released from the game. They laugh as he meets the kids and they shout at each other.

"Jeez. That would be and kids." Ryuko said, chewing popcorn.

"Well then, I guess it's good that it's only me around. I like spending time with you. You make me happy, Ryuko-Chan. Your kisses make me feel all fuzzy and I love your cuddles." Mako said, loving the smile that began to cross Ryuko's face. "If kids were in the picture, I wouldn't get so many awesome kisses and hugs, now would I?" She said.

Ryuko smiled. "No, no you wouldn't. And speaking of great kisses..." Ryuko said, grinning as she leaned down and gave Mako a gentle kiss, only lightly touching her lips while cupping her cheeks with her palms. Ryuko quickly learned that Mako loved it.

Mako grinned when they finished. Smiling a big toothy grin, she sat up and faced Ryuko. She pinched her hand and held it out to Ryuko.

"Aww, I have an owie. Can you kiss it better?" Mako said, mock sadness in her voice while still smiling. Ryuko snickered and gently kissed her hand.

"It hurts here too." Mako said, pointing her right cheek. Ryuko grinned slightly wider and pressed her lips to Mako's cheek.

"I am also feeling a lot of pain around THIS region too." Mako said, pointing to her lips.

Ryuko laughed and pressed her lips to Mako's. They eased into it gently, savoring every place of contact. They wrapped their arms around each other. This one lasted a little while longer, but was sweet. It wasn't crazy, it wasn't full of lust either. It was bliss. A passionate one that made them feel sure of each other.

Ryuko leaned down gave her neck, just above her collarbone in the burrow between her neck and shoulder, a deep and solid and quick kiss. Mako let out a small moan and she turned red as she giggled while Ryuko laughed at her red cheeks.

"I swear, you are too fucking adorable. How did you not ever have a boyfriend at Honnouji before me?" Ryuko asked. Mako giggled again.

"Oh, a lot of boys liked me!" She said. Ryuko was surprised, this being the first She ever heard of it.

All Mako had to do was gesture down her chest toward her curves before the reason why was clear. To Ryuko, admittedly, Mako was sometimes a energetic airhead, but she was a total hottie. She had a great rack and some decent curves.

"Hey Mako, you ever sleep with any of 'em?" Ryuko asked. Ryuko clapped her hands over her mouth, but it was too late, the question slipped out.

"Well... no. There were some pervs, but I've never been so much as groped. So no, nothing of the sort." Mako replied, blushing and laughing it off.

"Huh. I would've thought with a rack like that, they would've made a move. Any move, really." Ryuko said, poking one of Mako's breasts in a joking manner. But Mako let out a moan and Ryuko was stunned.

"My boobs and nipples are extremely sensitive, so of course I'll moan!" Mako said, blushing all over again. Mako finally looked back at Ryuko. She had a blank look, then a mischievous look carved into Ryuko's features.

"D-don't get any funny ideas, Ryuko-Chan." Mako said, giggling nervously.

"Too late." Ryuko said, right before grabbing Mako's chest. She barely had time to moan before Ryuko's lips found their mark on Mako's neck. Ryuko sucked and kissed, marking her neck with her tongue and lips as she grabbed and rubbed Mako's chest and nipples. Mako was crying out left and right, as the onslaught from Ryuko's hands and lips became too much.

Then Ryuko stopped. She got off Mako, sat back and ate a pinch of popcorn as if nothing happened.

The two looked back at each other for only a few seconds.

The two, without a word spoken, immediately lunged at each other. The two began aggressively kissing. Deeply and passionately. Ryuko leaned down and went at her neck and chest again, this time squeezing tighter and pinching her perky nipples under Mako's shirt and she deeply kissed and lightly bit Mako's neck.

Mako couldn't take it. Her hands went up Ryuko's back, underneath her shirt and Mako clawed at Ryuko's back. The harder Mako seemed to scratch, the hornier she and Ryuko got, and the more aggressively Ryuko attacked her neck, lips and chest.

The two rolled right off the couch and onto the floor, Mako's legs wrapped around Ryuko as she continued munching on her neck.

Ryuko lifted Mako's hurt off and yanked the bra right off her torso.

"Why do you have to misbehave so much?" Mako asked, breathless.

"Cause. Who's gonna know?" She replied, slamming her lips back into Mako's as her own shirt came off. The two pressed their bare chests together and felt each other's warmth and the swell of each other's chests.

Ryuko pulled away when there was a knock on the door.

"Oh my fucking god, how did they know?" Ryuko said with mock frustration and awe. Mako giggled as Ryuko got up and stormed toward the door. Still wearing no shirt or bra.

It was especially funny when Ryuko answered the door to a couple of young church guys while her breasts were out. The two men blushed madly and quickly uttered apologies and left again.

Mako took the opportunity as Ryuko closed the door to take control of the situation. She slammed Ryuko against the wall, gripping her ass and pulling her hair as she took a turn chewing Ryuko's neck. Ryuko allowed a solid thirty seconds of that pleasure, before taking control again. She lifted up Mako, who draped her legs around Ryuko again, and carried her back to the living room and put her on the couch again.

Ryuko reached down, slid under her skirt, and gently prodded and rubbed Mako's clit above her now soaking panties. Mako has creamed herself at least twice now, being so aroused. She never had a close sexual experience, and now she was subjected to all this in a matter of minutes.

"You okay with this?" Ryuko asked, hooking her finger under a strap of Mako's light blue panties, tugging slightly.

"Yes yes yes yes yes... oh my god, yes. Give it to me, give me more!" Mako moaned in her ear, practically begging and shaking and aching for it.

Ryuko let out a small laugh and ripped her partners panties clean off and threw them out from under her skirt.

Mako's shot open wide and let out a gasp as she felt Ryuko's finger glide inside of her and pump her. She creamed again after a few pumps and was breathless.

It felt, so, SO good.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg, sweetheart." Ryuko teasingly whispered.

And just like that, Mako went from innocent to horny.

And Ryuko had her way with her for the remainder of the movie.


End file.
